


“You’re gonna make it back”

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Edom Angst, Everything Hurts, Implied Marriage Proposal, Kissing, Last words, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, based on Malec trailer/promo, edom, fire everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re gonna make it back. Promise me you’re gonna come back”“Why wouldn’t I?”“Just- Promise.”





	“You’re gonna make it back”

**Author's Note:**

> One week later and I still haven’t recovered from the Malec promo. By the Angel was it fantastic! Ngl I cried maybe not because of the content but just that we haven’t gotten anything in 8 months and now, finally. It made me realize for real that there is a Malec we haven’t seen yet and I’ve never been so happy. 
> 
> And now, I suddenly felt like hurting myself and write a little fic based on the probable Edom story line they’ve have been hinting about. And it seems like it’ll be different from the books which I think is better for the story to continue on after it.
> 
> Okay so I didn’t plan on posting this until a few minutes ago so I haven’t re read it enough to find possible mistakes or grammar errors and I don’t really have the time atm so we’ll se how horrible it is...
> 
> Here we go!!!

The smell of burnt reached his senses as he ran through the apartment. His skin felt like it was being covered in hundreds of matches as he reached the room where the flames seemed to come from. But it didn’t matter. What mattered was the man with his back turned against Alec who was walking towards the burning portal. The man who was about to risk his life once again to save everyone else. The man who was about to put aside everything else in an attempt to bring peace between the two worlds colliding. The man, who was their only chance of surviving, the man who unfortunately meant the most to Alec.  
“Stop!” He yelled and grabbed his arm from behind.  
Magnus jumped before turning around to face the shaking shadowhunter. “Alexander-“  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” His breathing increased as he tried to hold back his tears.  
Magnus looked at him and tried to calm him. ”I know you, Alexander. I was afraid you wouldn’t let me do it.”  
Alec looked at him, dumbfounded. “So what? You were just gonna leave without even saying goodbye?! You were just gonna disappear into God knows where and expect me to live with that? That the last words I spoke to you were “we’ll discuss this next week?” After our meeting at the Institute?!”  
Magnus shook his head and looked away. “I couldn’t bear the thought about saying goodbye to you. I can’t-” he broke off as he felt his voice break.  
Alec grabbed him by the lapels. “Then don’t. Stay.” His arms were shaking and tears filled his eyes. “There must be another way, you don’t have to leave!” He held onto him as if his life depended on it, which it did. His life was just about to enter hell.  
Magnus looked up but still didn’t meet his eyes. “I won’t be gone, I’ll always be in here with you.” He placed his hand over his heart but Alec grabbed it and held it so tight it almost hurt.  
“Don’t say that. You’re gonna make it back, promise me.”  
Magnus turned his head slightly. “Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Just-” He breathed out. “Promise me you’ll make it back.”  
Magnus took a deep breath. Truth was he didn’t know if he actually could. Nobody knew. A flashback appears in his head, the moment after they got back together. They both had agreed on that from that moment they were going to be honest with each other. But he couldn’t let Alec lose hope, he was stubborn. And if he gave up there was no return. This was for everyone’s best. He put his hands on each side of Alec’s neck. “I promise.” He tried to smile. “Look what I have waiting for me.”  
Alec closed his eyes and let the tears stroll down his cheeks. Magnus’ heart ached and the room was suddenly spinning. He brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes, trying to control his own sadness. “Hey,” he whispered. “You’re gonna be okay.”  
Alec snorted. “You’re the one risking your life, and you’re worried about me. You really are stupid.”  
Magnus struggled to chuckle. “I love you. And l am going to do everything I can to make sure you’re safe. I have to do this.” He tried to convince Alec, or himself, he wasn’t sure.  
“Magnus, I’m...” He breathed. He suddenly realized, he had to find out.He couldn’t let him and not know. “You’re the love of my life, I can’t... I can’t live without you.”  
Magnus’ breath hitched. “Alexander-“  
“And I know,” he interrupted. “I know as an immortal it’s- your life is an eternity, so you can’t really- you can’t reciprocate that but...” He gulped and shook his head. “I’ve been afraid to ask but...I need to know... before you go if-“ He sighed. This was not going well. “you’d ever want to-“  
Magnus interrupted him by nodding rapidly.  
“I didn’t even-“ Alec asked confused only to be interrupted by Magnus' lips moving over his own. It took him by surprise, it was fast, hard and full of emotion. Magnus gripped his neck so hard it made him a little dizzy, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that the room was burning, he didn’t care that he felt like his skin would fall off. All that mattered was him and Magnus and their rapid heartbeats they could feel from one another. They broke apart with barely a few inches between them, warm breath hitting each other’s face. Alec was just about to continue when the room started to quake. They both looked at the portal and saw how the burning flames were turning purple.  
“Finish when I get back. You already know my answer.” He reluctantly let go of Alec and Alec understood that it was time. He loosened his grip on Magnus and Magnus turned around.   
“I love you.” He said over the spinning room just as Magnus stepped through the portal.  
The flames disappeared and Magnus was gone. The room stilled and Alec had to lean against the table behind him to prevent from falling to the ground.  
\- - - - - - -  
Magnus landed on something that looked like dirt but definitely didn’t look like it.  
“Home sweet home.” He muttered as he looked around anxiously only to shake his head at himself. “Alexander is my home.” He repeated to himself. He knew this place would play games with his mind, but he wasn’t going to let them make him forget about his real life. He took a deep breath before going forward, determined to finish his business and make it back home to his Alexander, the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna look back at this in a couple of months and cringe at all my mistakes but oh well, that’s a problem for future me.
> 
> Hope you ‘enjoyed’ it. Just another 26 days who’s excited?!
> 
> Tumblr/IG/Twitter: thelampjoke
> 
> Comment or kudos if you thought it was worth it :)


End file.
